particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestia
Founded by Priest of Light Aaron Mozul after the dark ages of inactivity, Celestia is a beacon of light for those lost in the darkness. The name Baltusia was shed after the Celestian people won 292 seats of the 400 seat Baltusian Senate. Celestia began its reign following the fall of el Reino de Baltusia (which rose after the Pantian era). The nation is located in the north half of the continent of Seleya, bordered by Lodamun, Kalistan, Valruzia, Gaduridos and Tukarali. Technically speaking, the nation is still living on despite the fall of Celestialism in 2804. History Notable Events before Fall of Baltusia -On March 18th, 2318, a cafe in Rokkanville was bombed by Nuncirists. There were 60 dead and more than 175 wounded. -Gaduri Miracle is the wining of the men's superpolo team from Gaduridos over the heavily favoured Baltusian team in the gold medal match of the Baltusian-hosted Olympics in 2115. The win, and in fact the entire tournament captured the imagination of the Gaduri public like few events before or since. Usually, the term refers only to the win in the gold medal match, but it can also refer to the undefeated performance of the Gaduri men during the whole Olympic tournament. -The Revolution of 2356 was the failed socialist revolution starting in that year, the power struggle between the Left and Right parties, and the eventual right wing reaction as the revolution failed. -The capital is changed to Maximus Mater in 2707, in order to place the government in the central part of the nation. -The capital is moved again to Rootianville. Rise of Kabushika In September of 2617, after many years of work by parties like the Corrupt Dealings Party, Goldstein Corporation, and the Porn Actors Guild, the Republica Baltusia handed over power to the parties of "Kabushika." The people, ready for a government that was active, quickly supported Kabushika and her plans for expansion and possible cooperation with the rising Deltarian Empire. During this time, propoganda techniques were used, to grand effect, to paint many people (such as the Kalistanis) as blood-sucking vampires. Gaylord Tigerpants ruled over Kabushika during that era. However, after the major parties began to disband, the Kabushikan Coalition collapsed. Rise of Pantia Following the collapse of the Kabushikan Coalition, Moniseur Moi's Pants and his allies worked to regain what had been lost during the years of the Republica Baltusia. The Pants quickly ascended to power and became Praetor of Kabushika. Then, the Pants renamed the nation to Pantia in honor of Moiseur Moi's Pants. Very little is documented about any significant happenings during the era of the Fascist State of Pantia. However, what is known is that eventually, Pantia also corroded away and gave rise to the resurrection of Baltusia. Baltusian Cultural Revolution In 2708 the Feudal Party of Baltusia overthrew the sitting party, the Popular Front. Upon taking control of the government Chairman Ivan MacAdder declared re-elections in order to give him legal power of the nation. IN the elections the Feudal party received more then 75% of the votes, which meant that they had full control over the nation. MacAdder's agenda was to 'restore the culture of Baltusia', by means of bringing forward the ethnic diversity Baltusia is famous for, and make it prosper. Rise of Celestia After the fall of Kabushika and the rise of Pantia, the followers of Kabushikanism went into hiding. There, a great revelation came upon them as the Great Celestial King arose out of the great Kabushika (otherwise known as the heavens) and declared that he would destroy this world if it was not purged of unbelievers. The members of Kabushikanism changed their name to Celestialism and began to follow the ways of the Great Celestial King. Using the sun and moon as their prophetic guides, the Celestians preached about the destruction of Terra unless the world recanted and came back to Celestialism. Over time, the Celestians grew in number until they were in the supermajority. Using the principles of Celestialism, the Corrupt Dealings Party purified the Baltusian government of previous sins and turned it over to the Celestian Church. Priest of Light Aaron Mozul is the current head of the Celestian Church and of Celestia. War with the World Priest of Light Aaron Mozul has, in fact, done what most others would call foolish and rash -- declared war on the entire world. The Priest of Light used the sacred texts of Celestialism which require the entire earth to bow to the Great Celestial King as his main reason for authorizing this action. This action drew criticism, especially from Dolgaria and other nations of Keris who did not wish to be dragged into a war with Celestia. Demographics The Baltusian people are quiet, good-natured and laconic with an easy-going outlook on life and have a broad sense of humour. The nation has a strong academic tradition which can be traced back to the seventh century. Among the most sexually open people in the world, Baltusians have drawn criticism from both within and from without by more conservative commentators for being overly wanton and licentious. The ethnic diversity of the nation was great until the Celestian takeover. Since then, there have been major unconfirmed attempts by the government to create a superior Celestian race. The largest ethnic groups currently in Celestia are Baltusians (Otherwise known as Pantians or Celestians), Athosians,Gaduridos, Tukaralis, Kalistanis, Valruzians, Native Celestian (Terrarokkans) and Lodamuns. Celestia's population is largely urban with around 75% of people living in one of the nation's twenty-four officially recognised cities. The remainder of the population are farmers, whose agricultural output forms the basis of the Celestian economy.However, there is more growth in the smaller villages as the government adopts a more pro-rural stance. Some of the Major Cities 1- Albiopolis -Albiland 2- Port Athos -Athosia 3- Rootianville -Athosia 4- Maximus Mater -Gevaro 5- Champion -Lindar Valley 6- Rokkanville -Terrarokka 7- Celestia City -Gevaro (Capital) Government The Celestian Government was a Theocracy that also included a system of meritocracy. There were still democratic elections for members of the Ecumencial Council. This Council advised the Priest of Light on the direction of the country. However, ultimately all decisions lied within the Priest of Life, himself. The former Baltusian state was the motherland of the entire Celestian Empire, which once encompassed the nations of Gaduridos and Baltusia. Growing dissent against the pro-religious movements of the government caused the pro-Celestian Corrupt Dealings Party to deteriorate in popularity. They never lost the majority but did lose political capital and the endorsement of a supermajority of the people. Eventually, Priest of Light Aaron Mozul (the first and only to hold this title), conceded that Celestia would, indeed, collapse. At this, the CDP forced a party coup that removed Mozul from power and declared its endorsement of the up and coming 2nd Fascist State of Pantia. Even before the collapse of Celestia, the conquered territories of Gaduridos were working quite independently of the government in Celestia City. After the collapse, Gaduridos became fully independent. Category:Former countries Category:Baltusia